


Parents Huh

by Bam4Me



Series: BDSM Dungeons and Modern Dragons [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Jon and Dany are babies and soulmates, Jorah is the nanny, Modern Era, Modern Westeros, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: Rhaegar knew it was going to be weird, having a kid at the same time as his mom, but it's even weirder than that.





	Parents Huh

**Author's Note:**

> God this is sorta dumb but I'm gonna write a ton of one shots for this fic generally outlining Jon and Dany's relationship from birth to adulthood.
> 
> littlesforfandom.tumblr.com

Rhaegar was off today. Elia was at her office building, and Lyanna was off at Elia’s mother’s judo studio. But Rhaegar was off for the day, the older children were at school, and he could finally sleep in without one of them waking him up.

 

Of course, that doesn’t mean that Jon felt the need to sleep in like his daddy. It seems, Jon would be taking after his mamas in that regard.

 

“Daddy’s coming, baby boy, no need to fuss at me, sweetheart.”

 

Rhaegar yawned as he reached down to scoop the baby out of his cot, cooing as the perpetually grumpy baby fussed in his arms. That was one thing that everyone in the family seemed to find adorable, he was always pouting at something. It’s like he had a little storm cloud over his head.

 

Rhaenys and Aegon have both taken to cooing at him in the hopes of getting his to giggle. It was sweet. Dany was a sweet little thing in comparison, till Jon started fussing, then she couldn’t decide if she wanted to glare at him, or whoever was upsetting him more.

 

When Jon was changed, Rhaegar took a look at his big, wide eyes, and gave up any idea of going back to bed that morning, instead moving to the closet to find him an outfit. Which, of course, is when his phone went off in the bedroom.

 

He sighed, reaching down to pick the baby back up again from the table, grabbing an outfit from the dresser and heading back to the master bedroom.

 

He got there just in time to press the answer button before the call went to voicemail and put it on speaker before setting Jon down. “Mama?”

 

Rhaella sounded scolding when she replied. “Rhaegar, were you still in bed when I called? You should be getting up a lot earlier than this.”

 

Rhaegar grinned as he tried to worm a wriggly baby into a wolf patterned onsie while Jon turned to try and investigate the new voice in the room. “Mama, I’m home alone with Jon today; you were the one who taught me parents should sleep when the baby does.”

 

“When you’re on your first baby-”

 

“Or when you just got off a double work shift week and _really_ need the sleep. Turns out, we’re not the only ones in the world who think it’s high time to hatch the eggs right now. There’s Ned and Cat’s boy, though he’s a few months older than Jon and Dany, but we’ve gotten an influx of baby dragons at the sanctuary this month.”

 

Rhaella hummed, thoughtful. “You should take me and Dany and Jon in to see them. I’m sure the two of them would love to see dragons.”

 

Rhaegar nearly laughed. “Mama, I’m not sure they care much at this point, they’re still figuring out their own reflections in the mirror. Besides, we still don’t know if they’re fire resistant. Baby dragons are unpredictable and have too many fire accidents for them to be fully safe in case neither of them end up flame resistant.”

 

“Hmm, well, no matter, come over now, I’m making breakfast, we can talk.”

 

Rhaegar wanted to tell his mother that they could talk over the phone just fine, but really, he was mostly just cranky about being tired. He told her he’d be over in a few minutes and set about to shove his feet in a pair of slippers, not even bothering to get dressed, before putting Jon in his carrier and grabbing the diaper bag next to the front door.

 

Ahh, the joys of living across the street from your mother; she still cooks you breakfast.

 

If only Mom was a better cook…

 

When he got across the street with the baby, the front door was open, and Tyler, Rhaella’s one year old komodo dragon, was standing in the doorway, glaring at him. Rhaegar’s mouth thinned into a line and pulled shut the screen door before the overgrown lizard could escape.

 

Okay, yeah, he knows that’s probably being a hypocrite, he’s a _dragon tamer_ for christ’s sake, but even he’s not dumb enough to bring something that’s basically a badly shaped allegator into a house with a baby. Tyler glared at him even more for that, wandering into the living room instead.

 

Rhaegar shuddered once, rolling his eyes before heading into the kitchen, which, surprisingly, didn’t smell like burning toast.

 

He’s immediately suspicious.

 

Until he sees that she’s not alone in the room, and therefore, not the one who’s cooking. Which is less suspicious, if Rhaegar weren’t now looking at a young adult man who was cooking for her.

 

Okay, either Mom hired a cook, because she finally realized she doesn’t know how to, or he should be pulling the ‘protective son’ card on this guy who might possibly be sleeping with his mother. That’s utter bullshit, he’s way younger than Rhaegar was.

 

He set Jon’s carrier on the counter, turning to coo at the baby who was starting to make angry noises behind his pacifier. The man in front of the stove turned to look at him just as Rhaella came into the room with little Daenerys in her arms, cooing as she peered into the carrier at him. He had a wild crop of dark fuzzy hair on his head, while Daenerys was just barely growing in equally thick white wisps like her mother and brother.

 

Daenerys’s eyes were already that same violet colour as her mother and brother as well. Jon’s looks were Stark, through and through. Rhaegar had expected that Rhaenys and Aegon got Elia’s looks as well.

 

“Oh hush, little one, you’re fine.”

 

Rhaegar smiled at the way Jon stopped fussing, reaching out a little hand towards Daenerys, who looked at him a little like he was a speck of dirt she didn’t like. God they were cute.

 

“He’s just hungry. Hasn’t had his bottle yet.”

 

Before Rhaegar could move to the bottle warmer to start making one, the man who’d been in front of the stove appeared at his arm and handed one to him. After Rhaegar got over the short heart attack that almost gave him, he took it from the still silent man. He just looked down into the carrier with a little grin.

 

“Um…”

 

Rhaella looked up at Rhaegar who was staring at the guy funny, and her face lit up, as if finally remembering he was there. “Oh! Yes, Rhaegar, this is Jorah. He’s going to be Dany and Jon’s new nanny.”

 

“New what now?”

 

“New nanny. It’s okay, he has a degree in child care and safety.”

 

Rhaegar looked between Jorah and Rhaella for a moment. “Mom, I don’t need a _nanny_ , Jon has three parents, we’re fine.

 

Rhaella waved her hand at him as if it was a non-issue. “Oh sweetie pie, it’s _fine_ , there’s nothing wrong with a little help now and then.”

 

She gently handed Daenerys over to Jorah who took her with a smile, and started unbuckling Jon from the carrier and stole the bottle from Rhaegar, leaving him looking after the two of them with a strangled look on his face.

 

This is new.

**Author's Note:**

> littlesforfandom.tumblr.com


End file.
